


As The River Flows To Sea

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: As part of Orm’s sentence, he has to live on the surface for a month, blending in with the human’s. Still filled with hatred for the surface dwellers, he find himself living at a hostel in a small town, and working with a group of Hydrologists who are in town to study the quality of the water after reports of pollution from the local plastic factory. What Orm didn’t expect, was to meet someone who would change everything, someone who would change him…He never expected to meet you…You work at the local bar as a bartender. You’re happy with your life in the small town where life goes by in its daily routine and nothing exciting ever happens. But you have always felt that something is missing, that there’s something more out there for you. One night a handsome, blond stranger with ocean blue eyes walks into the bar and your life is changed forever…





	1. A Fateful Meeting

Glancing at your watch, you sighed — one hour left till closing time…Luckily there were only the regulars left, and you doubted anyone else would arrive. It was a small town, and it didn’t get many visitors. Especially not this late.

Just when that thought left your mind, the door to the bar opened. The man walking in was unlike anyone you’d ever seen before. He was sporting a casual smart look with a well-ironed collared purple shirt, pressed black trousers, and a black coat. His face was clean-shaven, and his blonde hair was styled in a slicked-back haircut. He looked extremely clean, a complete contrast to the ruggedly looking man in town. But this man…he was nearly unearthly beautiful. You found yourself staring as he made his way through the bar while scanning the room with narrow eyes, his nose wrinkling with a look of revolt in his gaze. After a thorough look around, the man sat down at the counter without as much as a look towards your way.

You pulled yourself out of your stare. Gosh, he’s just a man for God’s sake…even if he was one of the most handsome men you ever laid eyes upon…Shaking your silly thoughts away, you walked over to the man with a smile on your lips.

“What can I get for you, stranger?”

The man gave you a once over, clearly not impressed with your worn-out jeans and black tank top, but his gaze definitely lingered at your cleavage a little too long for you not to notice. You smirked as his gaze met yours, and he looked away with a seemingly bored expression on his face.

“Do you have any decent on this…” He swept his gaze over the room again…“establishment?”

Oh great. One of  _those_ guys. Rolling your eyes, you gave him a forced smile. “Let me see…” You eyed him up and down. “I’m guessing you’re a whiskey guy?”

“Just give me what you have,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

You rolled your eyes when he looked away.  _Then why the hell did you ask, rich guy,_  you wanted to say, but kept your mouth shut and started pouring whiskey into a glass.

*

_“One month. One month you have to live on the surface, and then your sentence is done. You think you can manage that?”_

Orm huffed at the memory of his brother’s words. One month amongst this untamed, filthy creatures? Orm swept his gaze across the room once more, until it landed on you. Yeah, he could manage that, even if he would hate every second of it. He hadn’t expected though, to see such a lovely creature like you amongst this wild beasts. Like an Angel amongst Demons.

“Here you go, stranger.”

Your voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Lifting his gaze, Orm met your eyes and felt a spark go through him. Clearing his throat, he grabbed the glass from the counter and took a mouthful. It burned his throat but left a smooth, lingering taste on his palate. Not to bad.

“It’s Orm,” he said, his voice hoarse from the amber liquid.

Lifting your eyebrow, you looked at the man again. His blue eyes bore into yours, creating a pattern of goosebumps on your skin.

“Huh?” you mumbled, knowing your cheeks were probably burning in a bright shade of red.

“My name. It’s Orm.” The man was smiling now, a knowing smirk that annoyed the hell out of you.

“Oh.” Was it possible you blushed even harder? You ignored the heat in your face and gave him a smile. “Nice to meet you, Orm. I’m Y/N.” You reached out your hand to him. Orm looked at it like he wondered what he was going to with it. Then he reached out his, enveloping your smaller palm with his bigger one.

“Nice meeting you too, Y/N ” he replied, a warmer smile gracing his lips now. Smiling back, you slipped your hand out of his, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through your body and the increased beating of your heart.

Orm swept the rest of the whiskey and placed a couple of dollar bills next to the glass before he got up on his feet.

“Keep the change,” he said with a nod and a short smile. Then he was gone, leaving you wanting to know more about this mysterious man.


	2. Seconds Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

Orm was up with the sun the next morning. His brother had somehow managed to get him a room at a hostel, and a job with a group of Hydrologists who were studying the quality of the water in the area. Orm huffed as he got dressed. He already knew the results. He’d grown up living amongst the pollution that the surface dwellers threw into the oceans. One thing surprised him though, most likely what Arthur wanted to show him when he got him this job. That there were dwellers who actually seemed to care, that wanted to make a difference for the environment.

As he locked the door, his thoughts wandered off to you, the girl in the bar last night. Frowning, he huffed a laugh. Why on earth possessed him to think about you? He chuckled and shook his head at his own silliness. You were just another surface dweller unworthy of his time. Arthur could force him to live here, but he couldn’t force him to like it nor the inhabitants of this pathetic little town.

* * *

The best thing about working nights? You could enjoy the warm sun during the day and the frisk breeze brushing against your cheeks as you strolled along the beach. Every day, you walked the same path from your house, down to the beach and then back home again alongside the river. Today was no different except for one thing. Your thoughts kept returning to the man in the bar, Orm. Such an unusual name. And those stunning, blue eyes of his…

God, were you really daydreaming about a man you barely even spoken to? Shaking your head, you chuckled softly and gazed out over the water as you continued walking on the shoreline, letting all your thoughts drift away with the waves.

Voices in the distant disrupted the quietness. Looking onward to where the river flowed to sea, you saw a group of people amongst the rocks on the riverside. As you came closer, you noticed that they were taking samples of the water and examined the river with various instruments.  _Well, it is about time,_ you thought and raised your gaze to the plastic factory in town spewing out tons of smoke and waste every day.

“Y/N?”

You turned your head at the sound of your name, meeting bright, blue eyes and the face of the man in the bar last night. A spark bolted through you, heating your core. Today, he was wearing beige chinos and a blue, wool fisherman sweater. His blond hair wasn’t slicked backed today; instead it was a tousled mess flowing in the wind. Dammit, if he didn’t look even better than last night.…

Shit, this man was definitely doing something to you…A nervous smile settled on your lips as you tried to ignore your body’s reaction.

“Orm. You remember my name?” you asked, a hint of surprise in your voice, both from the fact that a guy like him remembered a simple girl like you, and that he was an environmentalist. He didn’t look like the type. But then, again you didn’t know him.

“And you remember mine.” Orm was walking up to you, finding himself studying how the sunlight fell upon your face. He had no idea surface dwellers could be so beautiful.

Wait…Orm frowned. Why did that thought come to him?

“Of course. It’s an unusual name,” you said with a nervous giggle, earning a smile from him that melted your heart and you felt yourself blush. Oh God, stop being so…silly…he is just a man. A normal, otherworldly beautiful man…oh fuck, you were so screwed…

“So, this is why you’re in town?” You motioned towards the others still working on the riverside.

“Yes. We arrived yesterday and will be here for a month. I’m staying at the hostel just up on the road from here.” Orm frowned at his own words. Why did he just tell you all of that?

“Oh? That’s nice.” You smiled, and Orm returned it with a smile of his own, both your gazes flickering as an awkward silence settled in the air. Desperately, you searched your head for anything to say, but your mind was a complete blank.

“Well, I should go back to work, so…” Orm broke the silence and started walking backward slowly while looking at you with a small smile.

“Oh…yes, of course! I see you around, I guess.” Again, you smiled nervously, and Orm nodded, keeping that beautiful smile of his as he turned around and walked down to his colleagues.

Your gaze lingered on his strong back and broad shoulders for a moment, before you walked up alongside the river with butterflies in your stomach. Perhaps he would come to the bar tonight? The thought of seeing him again made your heart beat faster and heat to swirl in your core. Fuck, you were definitely and totally screwed..

* * *

Orm found himself standing outside the bar, staring at the door. Somehow, he had wandered off to this place, like an invisible force was pulling him here. Deep down, he knew it was you, but he was too stubborn to admit that a surface dweller could have this effect on him. But maybe, while he was stuck in this town, he could at least have some fun with you? You seemed interested in him, and you were easy on the eyes. No harm in having some casual fun, right? Filled with a newfound confidence, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair you seemed to like much more than his usual hairstyle and walked into the bar.

The door opening caught your attention on this slow night. Looking up, you couldn’t ignore the leaping of your heart nor hide the blush on your cheeks as Orm headed your way. He was still wearing the same clothes as before, the wool sweater hugging nicely around his broad frame. God, you just wanted to run your fingers over those muscles you saw moving underneath the fabric…

“See something you like?”

“Huh?” you frowned and looked up to meet Orm’s gaze. He had a knowing smirk on his lips which made you blush even harder. There was something about that sparkle in his blue eyes, a confidant in them you hadn’t seen before. Like he knew exactly what you were thinking.

“Whiskey?” you asked, completely ignoring his words.

Orm chuckled and sat down on one of the barstools. “Sure.”

As you poured him the drink, you could feel his stare burn your cheeks fiery red. It was a wonder you manage to keep your hand from shaking. Orm smirked when you finished, and brought the glass to his lips, swallowing the whiskey in one go. Putting down the glass on the counter, he ordered another one.

“What are you doing after your shift?” he asked while you poured him another glass, his twinkling eyes studying you intensely.

In pure shock, you stared at him with wide eyes, trying to stumble out a few words as your heart-rate increased rapidly and your face was flushed red. “Umh…n-nothing…just heading home to get some sleep.”

“Would you allow me to walk you home? Just to make sure you get home safely.”

You kept staring at him, unsure what to say or think. Was he being sincere or just trying to get into your bed? This town was probably one of the safest places on earth; nothing ever happened here. Of course, Orm didn’t know that. So maybe he was just being a gentleman? Did you really care though? Hadn’t you been lusting for this man ever since he walked into the bar last night? Didn’t you secretly wish that he would follow you inside your apartment? Hold you down on the mattress as he fucked you any way he wanted…Fuck. You squeezed your thighs together at the wetness soaking your panties and thanked God that you were hidden behind the bar counter.

“Sure,” you finally replied, smiling and swallowing down the nervous lump in your throat as Orm’s face brightened up. “That would be nice.”


	3. Intimate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm walks you home and you end up inviting him inside…

You thought about it all the way back home to your place — the idea of inviting Orm inside. The attraction was there; you could almost touch the electric charge that radiated between you as he was walking beside you. Once in a while you glanced over at him, studied his handsome profile. God, how you wanted to run your fingertips over the prominent curve of his full, upper lip…You wondered how it would be like to kiss him, wondering if he was a wild and passionate kisser, or a sweet, loving one…

“You lived here all your life?” Orm asked, interrupting your daydreams.

Blushing, you nodded and looked over the quiet and dark houses where most people were already asleep. “Yeah. I like it here. It’s nice and quiet.”

“I can see the appeal,” Orm replied. Even if he only been here two days, he had definitely started to appreciate the stillness and quietness of this town. It was a complete contrast to the brewing life in Atlantis.

“What about you? Where do you come from?”

“New York.” It was the first city that came to mind. He remembered the name of the city when his mother taught him about the surface world when he was young.

“Then this is definitely a change for you, then.”

“Yeah,” Orm chuckled and looked down at you who met his gaze with adorably rosy cheeks and a shy smile. Damn, you were so cute, so beautiful…

“Well, here we are,” you said as you arrived at the front door of your house.

“Yeah, here we are,” Orm echoed your words and slipped his hands into the pockets of chinos, glancing up at you with an innocent, hopeful look in his eyes.

“Do you wanna come inside?” Oh fuck, did you just say that?

Orm’s lips curled up in a bright smile. “Sure!” he beamed, but quickly collected himself. It wasn’t like he cared if you invited him in or not? But now that you had, he could have some fun with you. And if you hadn’t asked him to come in, then…well, it wouldn’t have made much difference to him, he thought, trying his hardest to convince himself it was the truth. You meant nothing to him. How could you? He’d only known you for two days.

* * *

Once inside your house, Orm settled down on the couch, watching as you poured him a whiskey. Your heart wouldn’t stop racing, and your hand wouldn’t stop shaking as you filled his glass. Fuck, must he look at you like that? With those intensive blue eyes of his…Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm your nerves as you walked up to him with the glass in your hand and handed it over to him with a smile on your lips. Orm returned your smile, his hand brushing against yours as he took the glass out of your hand. A shiver went through you at the touch, and you gave him a shaky smile as a wave of heat fluttered in your stomach. God, what was wrong with you? Never had you felt like this so quickly for anyone before. Fuck, you needed a drink too. Badly.

You turned around to pour yourself a glass of wine but was stopped by a hand around your wrist. Looking back, you frowned as you saw Orm’s hand locked around your arm. Lifting your gaze to his face, you met his blue irises that looked back at you with an unwavering intensity that left you weak in the knees. Raising your eyebrow, you gave him a puzzled look. Orm’s gaze never faltered as he suddenly yanked you down on his lap. You gasped with shock, looked at him with widened eyes. What was he doing? Orm looked back at you in silence, and it felt like time stood still as you both stared at each other.

Orm grinned inwardly. Well, well…you definitely didn’t seem to mind him handling you this way. Now to test the waters even further. Lifting his hand, he cupped one of your breasts through the cotton material of your tank top. Your eyes widened, a sharp gasp leaving your parted lips. Orm smirked, running his thumb across your nipple that hardened under his touch, making himself grow hard at the sweet sensation of the way your nipple reacted to his touch. Oh yes, you definitely wanted this.

Wordlessly, you held Orm’s gaze as he flicked his thumb over your nipple, and you bit your bottom lip as you felt your pussy getting wet with arousal. Fuck, you were really doing this…You gasped as a sudden sharp pain cut through your nipple when Orm pinched it. Orm cupped the back of your head amid your gasp and pulled you down to catch your lips with his.

You gasped anew and hardly had a moment to react before Orm pressed his tongue to the seam of your lips and delved inside your mouth. As your mind caught up with what was happening, you tangled your arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. The kiss was hungry with the strong taste of whiskey exchanged in the intermingling of your heavy breaths. Fuck, he was definitely a passionate kisser…You could almost feel the slight burn of whiskey as it rolled off your tongue and seeped down your throat with every push of his tongue against yours.

Orm’s lips left your mouth and wandered down your throat, and you tilted your head back with a lustful moan. Your head was swimming in a haze of lust as he sucked the skin on your throat between his lips and you tangled your fingers in his blond locks to pull him closer.

Both of you stood up from the couch, still kissing hungrily. Hands started clumsily peeling of clothes as you lead him backwards to your bedroom. Once you fell on the bed, you were both naked and eagerly touching each other, your kisses now slow but passionate. Orm was laying on top of you, and you ran your fingers down his muscular torso, feeling a shiver run through him at the light touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Orm murmured as his lips left yours, wondering down your throat to the spot between your breasts. His hand covered your left breast, kneading it firmly while his mouth engulfed the other one, alternating between sucking on your nipple and licking it with the tip of his tongue. He took his sweet time, giving both your breasts his full attention until your body was on fire.

“Orm…please…,” you exhaled through your moans and arched into his touch, pleasure pooling in the pit of your stomach.

Orm smirked around your nipple and peered up at you with a mischievous spark in his blue eyes as he moved down between your legs. You stared back at him with breathless anticipation. His tongue licked your swollen pussy lips, and you gasped aloud, your hips bucking at the tingle hitting your core like a flash of lightning.

Orm growled and held your hips down as he devoured your cunt like a starved animal, groaning at the divine taste of your delicious pussy juice. Arching your back with breathy moans, you lifted your arms and grabbed the sheets, twisting the thin material as Orm brought you to a shattering orgasm that had you moaning with pleasure as your pussy pulsated and clenched through your climax.

Breathless, you collapsed against the mattress and had barely caught your breath when you felt Orm crawl on top of you again. Opening your eyes, you met his gaze still full of mischief, a knowing smirk curling his lips. Giggling, you pushed him off of you and straddled him while kissing him softly, tasting yourself on his lips. Your heart was beating fast against your chest as you reached down and grabbed his hard cock, biting your lip when you felt him twitch in your hand. Fuck, he was huge.

Orm moaned and closed his eyes, biting his lip when you stroked him to full length.

Glancing up at him, you smirked when you saw Orm’s blissful face and slack jaw. God, he was so beautiful. Slowly, you started moving down while still stroking his cock in a slow and steady pace, earning his breathy moans. As you reached your goal, you took the head of his cock between your lips and sucked it firmly, your tongue sliding down the underside of his length before you took all of him into your mouth.

Orm’s eyes flew open when he felt your soft lips envelop him, groaned when you slid his cock in and out of your wet, warm mouth.

“Fuck, Y/N…,” he mumbled hoarsely, his fingers tangling in your hair as he guided you up and down. Soon, the pleasure your mouth was giving him became too intense, and he tugged your hair gently to pull you off of him.

Smiling, he pinned you down on the mattress and grabbed your thighs as he entered you in one, full thrust.

You gasped as he filled you up, moaned at the pleasure searing through your core. Orm groaned and buried his face in your neck as he started a slow and steady pace of thrusting into you. Sliding your arms around his neck, you felt yourself blush as you closed your eyes and wrapped your legs around his waist to meet his thrusts. Somehow, you were grateful that he didn’t look into your eyes. Minutes ago you had been smiling and giggling together, but now everything felt so intimate. Far too intimate for two people who’d only known each other for two days.

Orm felt it too, that almost awkward feeling of intimacy as he penetrated you. That’s why he buried his face in your neck. If he looked into your eyes, he knew he’d be lost in them forever. And he would be going home again in a month. He couldn’t let himself fall for you; it would only hurt in the end. This was just fucking, nothing else. Growling and clenching his jaw, he quickened his pace, digging his fingers into your thighs as his thrusts became harder and rougher.

A surprised moan left your parted lips as Orm fucked you harder and faster, now slamming into you with a determined ferocity like he was chasing his own orgasm. Before another thought left your mind, Orm’s fingers found your clit, and you held onto his shoulders in a tight grip when a jolt of pleasure hit your core as your second climax coursed through your body.

Your clenching pussy had Orm coming with a shaky groan against your neck, his body shuddering as he pulled out and his warm cum landed on your belly. Then he collapsed on top of you with a heavy grunt, soon rolling off to lie next to you, both of you staring up at the ceiling while your breathing slowly came down to normal.

That awkward feeling after sleeping with a stranger was still lingering in the air as you got up and went into the bathroom to fetch some paper towels. You cleaned yourself up with water, studying yourself in the mirror. You had a smile on your lips you hadn’t even noticed. You looked satisfied. Happy. Fuck, what had you done? He was only here for a couple of weeks. This would only lead to heartache. Shaking your head, you took a deep breath and promised yourself not to fall in love with this man as you reached for the paper towels.

Orm was sitting up when you returned, smiling as you handed him the paper towels.

“You okay?” he asked while cleaning himself up.

You avoided looking at him, only gave him a glance and a brief smile as you nodded in reply.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good,” Orm replied with a soft smile.

Your smile lingered on your lips as you slid underneath the covers. Orm did the same, wrapping his arm around you. You laid your head on his chest, neither of you saying a word. He felt warm against your skin. Strong. Safe. Soon, your eyes grew heavy, and you drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Orm laid there and stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep as he listened to your slow breathing and felt himself enjoy the feeling of your warm and soft body cuddling up against him. Fuck, he was so screwed…

* * *

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed. No note. No nothing. Sighing, you rolled over on your back, staring up on the ceiling. It was probably for the best. But it still felt like someone had ripped your heart out and stamped on it.


	4. Closing Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

Orm walked into the bar that night with a smile on his lips like everything was normal. You, on the other hand, had been walking around all day with a nervous knot in your stomach, wondering if you would ever see him again. And if you did, what on earth would you say to him? Now, that you saw him, that knot turned into a ball of anger twisting your stomach.

“Hi, Y/N,” Orm said as he settled down on a barstool and ordered a whiskey. You poured it with a glare at him.

“Sorry I left before you woke up,” Orm continued, seeing the anger in your eyes. Fuck, you were mad at him. Smiling nervously, he tried smoothing things over. “You were sleeping so heavily; I didn’t want to wake you up. And I had to get back to my place to change for work.”

Your anger vanished as quickly as it emerged when you saw the regret in Orm’s eyes. Fuck him and his gorgeous blue eyes.

“You could’ve left a note, you know,” you said calmly before you went over to the other end of the bar to serve a female customer. Orm watched you intensely as you made the girl a drink. So that’s why you were angry. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to leave a note. The ones he had been with before had been some of the girls in the staff at the castle, or Princesses visiting from another Kingdom. And they had never been interested in him staying afterwards. More than anything, they had always been quick to leave or urge him out of their bedroom.

“I apologize. I should have left a note,” Orm said when you returned to pour a beer for another customer. “Can you forgive me?”

You looked up at him, the hope in his pleading eyes melting your heart. You sighed inwardly. Dammit. You and your weak heart…

“Of course,” you replied, smiling warmly. He did own up to his mistake after all. You just hoped you wouldn’t regret your decision.

* * *

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” Orm breathed heavily, his hands gripping your waist as he watched you through half-lidded eyes as you rode him. Your head was thrown back as moans of pleasure elicited from your parted lips, your breasts bouncing up and down, edging him closer to orgasm.

Smirking down at him, you held onto his shoulders in a tight grip, the armchair creaking in pace with the rolling of your hips. Leaning down, you caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. Orm growled, threading his fingers in your hair as he deepened the kiss, and bucked his hips upwards, filling you deeper and faster.

Orm’s cock brushed your G-spot and you arched your back, screaming at the jolt of pleasure surging through your body. Orm grunted at the tightness of your pussy as you clenched around his throbbing cock. Both of you came at the same time, moans trembling against lips and bodies shuddering through your orgasms.

Orm held you in a tight embrace as you slumped down on him, softly caressing his bare chest with a satisfied smile on your lips. Neither of you wanted to acknowledge the fact that it was less than a week till he would leave. Orm however, felt a need to tell you the truth before he left. He’d tried to convince himself these past weeks that he didn’t feel anything for you. But it was proven impossible. He felt more for you than he ever had for anyone else in his entire life.

“I need to tell you something,” Orm began, pausing as he tried to find the right words.

“Yes?” You straightened up on his lap, studying his flawless face that was overlaid with a troubled expression.

“I haven’t told you much about me, only about my abusive father and that my mother just recently came back into my life.”

Orm’s eyes flickered over to you and you nodded, listening intently. Orm took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

“I’m not from New York. I am…,” he paused again, musing his words. “You’ve heard of Aquaman, right?”

Frowning, you nodded again. Of course you had. Where was he going with this?

“I’m his half brother. I was King of Atlantis, until I…well…” He cleared his throat. “I was about to claim war against the surface world, but my brother stopped me. He’s King now, and I…this, being here on the surface, is my final sentence. When I return to Atlantis, I will be a free man but within the boundaries of Atlantis. I will not be allowed to leave for a year.”

Your stomach dropped and your eyes widened as he spoke, and it felt like all air vanished from your lungs as you were processing his words.

“I…wow…This is…wow…I don’t know what to say,” you said in a hushed voice, your eyes flickering as your brain was still catching up with what he’d told you.

“It’s okay. I understand it’s a lot to take in at once,” Orm said, smiling weakly.

Suddenly, you felt a cold shiver run through you. Standing up, you swept a robe around your naked body and started pacing back and forth, pondering about his words. He was Aquaman’s brother? From Atlantis, a city below the sea? This was insane! And you…you wouldn’t see him for a whole year?!

Orm watched the frantic expression on your face and felt a growing fear in his heart. Fear that you wanted nothing more to do with him.

You looked over at Orm, saw the worry in his blue eyes as he met your gaze and all at once, your own worries vanished and everything fell into place. But you still needed to know.

“Why did you wanted to start a war against us?” you asked with a hard glance at him.

Orm’s face darkened. “Do you know what it’s like, seeing the place you grew up being infested with pollution and not being able to do anything about it?”

Your gaze softened and you shook your head. “No, I don’t.” You paused, started pacing again. Orm watched you in silence, let you take in all that he’d said.

You were chewing on your bottom lip, trying to comprehend everything that Orm had told you. God, this was all so crazy! Orm, a King? And a war?! You could see his reasons though…

Shifting your gaze to him, sitting there naked in the armchair, you couldn’t help but smile as you settled down on his lap again.

“I can understand why you saw no other choice than to go to war. I’m just glad that your brother stopped you. Otherwise we would never have met.”

You smiled at him, and his face lightened up, hope sparkling in his eyes.

“Does this mean -”

“That I will wait for you? Yes, of course,” you said, laughing softly as his lips curled up into a wide smile. “I am falling in love with you, Orm. I just wish we had more time.”

Orm leaned his forehead against yours and closed his eyes, his hands trembling as he slid them around your waist. “I am falling in love with you too, Y/N. But I’m scared. Scared cause I’ve never felt like this before. Scared that you will forget about me and find someone else.”

Cupping his face, you urged him to look at you, your gaze serious as you spoke. “I can never forget you, Orm. I will wait for you, I promise you that. We’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I have never felt like this either.” Your heart was beating faster with each of your words, aching against your ribcage. You took Orm’s hand, placing it above your heart. “Do you feel that? My heart is beating for you, Orm. Only you.”

Both of you smiling, you sealed your promise with a kiss filled with so much love and passion it would last an eternity.


	5. Endless Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Orm returned to Atlantis and his sentence is over. Will he come back to you?…

One year. It is strange how it can both feel like an eternity and a fleeting moment. Every day was as long as a week and every month as short as a day. Every night you fell asleep with the image of Orm’s beautiful, blue eyes in your mind, and every day you woke up with a smile on your lips, remembering the soft touch of his hands.

When the day finally came, you kept staring at the entrance of the bar, expecting to see Orm every time the door opened. But when you closed after the last customer left, you felt tears burn behind your eyelids. Closing your eyes, you bowed your head as you gripped the door handle and pushed back your tears.

He wasn’t coming. First anger and rage filled you, then worry crept into your head. Had something happened to him?! What if his brother had decided not to let him go? What if…what if he was dead?… That thought made you sick to your stomach. No, he couldn’t be dead. You would’ve felt it in your heart, in your bones. He was just delayed, that’s all.

It was after midnight when you walked the short distance to your home. Gazing up at the sky, you admired the millions upon millions of twinkling stars. If you’d lived in a big city, you wouldn’t be able to see them, but out here you could see them stretch out for miles on the cloud-free night sky.

“Y/N…”

The familiar voice made your heart skip a beat and a warmness to spread in your belly. You looked down from the sky and met Orm’s bright, blue eyes. He was standing at the foot of your stairs, looking at you with so much need and love in his eyes it made your heart ache.

“Orm…” Tears sprung from your eyes and trickled down your cheeks as you ran up to him, and into his wide open arms. In his closeness and warmth, you relaxed, let out all the pent-up emotions you’d been carrying since he left.

Orm held you tight against his chest, his heart pounding as he finally held you in his arms again. Embracing him with your warmth and love as he pressed his nose into your hair and inhaled your sweet scent.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he mumbled against your hair, his lips wandering down to place a trail of kisses on your nose and cheek as he held your face in his palms.

“I’ve missed you too, Orm,” you crooned, lifting your face in search for his lips. When they connected with yours, you exhaled a soft moan and threw your arms around his neck, eager for more. The kiss deepened, your lips desperately clinging on to each other as Orm lifted you up and carried you inside.

* * *

“Have you thought about what you want in the future?” you asked while softly caressing Orm’s bare chest as you laid snuggled up together underneath the sheets.

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” Orm replied, placing a peck on the top of your head.

“And?” You lifted your head, looking at him with hopeful anticipation.

Orm smiled down at you; a trembling smile that lingered on his lips as his heart wouldn’t stop hammering against his ribs. Why was it so hard to express his feelings? Just say it, dammit! Inhaling a deep breath, he said the words he’d thought about for the past year; imprisoned in Atlantis with nothing on his mind but you.

“Being without you was torture,” Orm whispered, his voice trembling slightly. “I never want to go through that again.”

Your heart fluttered from his words, and a wave of happiness bubbled up inside of you.

“Does this mean…you’ll stay? Here? With me?” you asked, hope evident in your voice.

Orm smiled. “Yes, darling. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Y/N.”

Your face lit up with a wide smile, and you pressed your mouth against his while straddling him. Orm chuckled against your lips, his hands going to your waist. Pulling away, you smiled down at him, his blue eyes sparkling with joy.

“I love you too, Orm. More than anything,” you cooed and leaned down to kiss him again. Orm rolled around, pressing you into the mattress as he lifted your legs and pushed inside you. Wrapping your arms and legs around him, you moaned his name as he began to thrust into you in a slow, sensual pace.

Closing your eyes, you surrendered to the emotions welling up inside of you. This was all you ever wanted. Orm and you together for the rest of your life’s.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://my-world-of-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
